Cupcake Cure
by keebzie
Summary: In an attempt to make Alex feel better Izzie enlists his help in baking cupcakes, which leads to more.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupcake Cure**

Just another day at Seattle Grace. Alex walks lazily down the hospital corridor. A young nurse smiles shyly up at him as she walks by. Alex does his best to return the gesture but fails miserably, instead grabbing a pen from his lab coat pocket for no apparent reason.

'God… Will I ever be myself again?' It had been several months since the Rebecca fiasco and he hadn't had sex… once. He knew it had to be some kind of record. Well, at least a personal worst. Alex convinced himself that something would break the spell soon enough… he couldn't live the rest of his life like this. Sooner or later, he would force himself to get laid. If not for pleasure then for whatever dignity he had left. Maybe it was all these extremely depressing thoughts that kept his spirits low...

Alex glances at a nearby gurney and spots Bailey passed out, clipboard still in hand. He's surprised to hear an inner laugh escape. 'Huh. Maybe things are looking up.' He keeps walking; a little more skip in his step. He takes in the other side of the hallway.

'Oh look, there's George and Lexie eating lunch and laughing at something funny.' He smiles and gives them a head nod. No reason why he should take his grumpiness out on happy people. Alex then shifts focus to the right; another gurney.

'And hey, there's a huge chocolate cupcake doing charts.' Alex gives him a half wave and turns the corner. 'Oh what a joker, that huge chocolate cup- Wait a minute.' Alex stops abruptly. 'What the hell?' He turns to retreat backwards but halts when an intoxicating aroma fills his nostrils. He closes his eyes and lets the rich chocolate ecstasy take over.

'Holy shit…' His eyes open leisurely and he begins stumbling down the hall toward the heavenly scent. 'What in God's name is that smell?' He thinks the oversized cupcake he saw earlier might have something to do with it, but there's no turning back now. Alex notices a bright yellow light at the end of the hallway…

'Iz?' He draws close enough to touch it. As he reaches out his hand, he hears a loud crash then…

Alex's eyes shoot open at the sound of his alarm clock crashing to the ground. His sleepy stare focuses on the awkward position of his outreached arm. Attempting to recall images of what he dreamt of, Alex takes in a whiff of air and suddenly he remembers everything. A wave of relief washes over him when he realizes the heavenly chocolate scent was real and absurd enormous cupcake-man was not.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and rises much easier than expected. Glancing down at the blinking alarm clock on the floor, Alex scratches his chest and looks out his bedroom window; darkness. What in hell was she doing baking this late? At this point he didn't really care. Tummy grumbling, Alex heads down the stairs to investigate.

"A spoon full of sugar makes…" Izzie sings softly as she takes a fresh batch of triple chocolate cupcakes from the oven and places them on the counter. "The medicine, go down." Usually she drew the line at double chocolate anything but tonight called for a little something extra. Izzie shakes off her oven mitts and shimmies over to a large mixing bowl. Gripping the wooden spoon, she begins churning the thick brown batter around in slow circles.

Tonight she needed the extra chocolate because she was going to fix Alex Karev. Izzie smiled to herself, humming sweetly.

'That's right. No more depressing whiny Alex. One bite of these here cupcakes and I expect to see that asshole smirk of his right back on his pretty little face…' Izzie's smile grows as she scoops a spoon full of sugar and dumps it into the mixing bowl.

"He'll smile alright. Even if it means me slappin' that smile up there myself." She says the last part out loud with a lazy giggle and dips one finger into the delightful mixture. "Maybe I'll slap a little more than his fac-"

Izzie freezes at the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen hallway. Her eyes move cautiously in the direction of the creaking wood floor; busted. There he stood, the infamous smirk already painted in perfect symmetry across his face.

Alex saunters toward a superficially collected and mortally terrified Izzie. He waits until he's two feet away and centers his gaze on the droplets of rich batter falling from her chocolate covered finger. Izzie locks her eyes with his, fighting the blush creeping rapidly up her neck to her flour stained cheeks.

Alex simply gives her his signature half smile and brings her finger to his mouth, sucking the chocolate from her finger and releasing a sound of pleasure at the taste he had been craving all night.

"Mmm, wow Iz." Alex nods his head in some kind of agreement and rests his eyes on hers. Izzie realizes her gaze had gone directly to his lips. 'Damnit!' She tries her best to pretend his effortless sex appeal and finger-sucking ability has absolutely no effect on her. Izzie meets his gaze skeptically, desperately trying to hide the lust and embarrassment behind her eyes.

"Now what was it exactly you wanted to slap Ms. Stevens?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He just stood there, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and taunting her with those warm hazel eyes. She didn't know whether to slap him or inch forward close enough to taste the chocolate on his breathe and welcome the familiar sensation of his hungry lips on hers.

She would never admit this to him or even to herself, but since that night; the night Izzie saw Alex for the first time, she felt herself beginning to fall. There was something about seeing a man like Alex cry: a sensitive man who wore the rugged exterior to fend of childhood nightmares all too well. Something about the way he touched her face before leaning in to kiss her. Had she not known in her heart that it was wrong to act on her attraction to him that night, she would have welcomed his affectionate advances without question. Because every time he touched her, she felt flashes of what they used to be. And she had forgotten all those memories until that night. Now everyday she felt herself continue to fall deeper and deeper…

There had always been something about Alex Karev that Izzie never could quite shake, and this evening was no exception. If the denial of her current emotional attachments to him weren't enough, Izzie also had to pretend the physical chemistry existing whenever they were in a 5-mile radius of each other was just her fantasies getting ahead of themselves. Then again, he did just suck chocolate from her finger… So this might be harder than she thought.

After starring at him for a while in fake shock, she decides to play along. Playing with Alex was always fun, even if it did get her into trouble.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Izzie sees him eyeing the bowl of chocolate and she steps in front of him, maneuvering herself in between Alex and the counter. He just smiles, resting one hand on the counter next to her hip and bringing his mouth right behind her ear.

"I would. That's why I asked babe." He attempts to snake his free hand under her arm but she swats it away quickly. Izzie turns to face him, alarmed to find his face inches from hers. She grabs the chocolate covered spoon and holds it defensively, pushing against his chest with her other hand. Alex takes a step backward but continues to grip the counter with both hands. She's amazed to still find him smirking.

"Well it looks like Mr. Grumpypants finally decided to cheer up." She hopes Alex can decode her teasing tone as a sign of genuine happiness over his mood change. "Looks like all he needed was a healthy dose of chocolate." She brings the spoon into the small distance between them, tempting him to take a lick.

He looks from her grin to the spoon and back suspiciously. "I guess so." As he draws his face toward the spoon, Izzie retreats her hand away from him. He follows the spoon as she extends her right arm as far as it can reach. He then looks back into her playful chocolate eyes.

"You're having way too much fun with this." She can still sense faint cynicism in his voice.

"Maybe I am." She brings the spoon back toward them and scoops a drop of chocolate with her finger. "You do remember what fun is…" Fully aware of his attentive gaze, she brings her finger to her lips and closes her mouth around the sugary substance, taking her time as she pulls her finger back out and peers back at him innocently. "Don't you Alex?"

Alex lets his gaze linger on her wet lips for a moment longer. With Izzie, he always felt lost in the dark. The last couple times he tried to kiss her, it had been off impulse and the hope that the glimmer in her eye was a reflection of the same desire he felt for her; the same hope he had for their second chance. But he had been wrong, and even Alex could acknowledge that his last attempt was for all the wrong reasons.

But tonight, things were different. Izzie was different. And it wasn't a glimmer he experienced when their eyes met. It was a roaring fire. He could have sworn he saw it building in her eyes for the past couple months too, but Alex always second-guessed himself when it came to her. Except for tonight. Tonight the invitation was most definitely there. However he knew when it came to her, it was all about power. And now that he had it, he relished in using it wisely, knowing that she could take it all away with one simple kiss.

Izzie's breath caught in her throat as he inched closer to her. She closed her eyes, waiting patiently for his hand to cup the side her neck and his tongue to find it's way into her mouth, roaming with just the right amount of hunger. But his lips never touched hers. Instead she exhaled deeply at the soft sensation of Alex's lips on her cheek. She felt his tongue lick a chocolate covered spot on her blushing skin as his hand found its way up to her neck.

Alex retreated slowly to find Izzie with her eyes still closed, lips slightly parted and her brow pinched in faint disappointment. He tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear and brought his voice down to barely above a whisper. "Missed a spot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Izzie let's her eyes open steadily. She isn't surprised to see him standing there with an amused look on his face. He was teasing her; that ass. She tightens her lips together and shakes her head, readying herself for retaliation. Izzie quickly brings the spoon to Alex's nose and tabs a bit of chocolate on the tip.

"No you missed a spot." With that she wiggles her way free from his grasp and walks toward the vanilla at the end of the counter.

"Oh…" Alex whips the chocolate off his nose and into his mouth with one swoop. "That was a bad idea Iz." He dips his finger into the mixing bowl and begins walking gradually toward an unsuspecting Izzie.

"Oh really?" Izzie looks up just in time to see him lunge toward her. She screams impulsively and escapes his grasp. They stare at each other from opposite sides of the counter.

"What is this a shoot out?" Izzie can't help but laugh. She nods suspiciously at the hand behind his back. "What you got there Alex?"

He begins walking toward her casually, a devilish look on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Izzie draws back hesitantly as he nears her side of the counter. She laughs at his mocking response. "I would…" She feels herself back into the kitchen cabinets. Her eyes were locked with his. He was gaining on her and she was definitely not moving in the right direction. "That's why I asked... _babe_." She lets the last word bounce mischievously off her lips.

The intensity in his eyes scares her a little and she attempts to escape once more, throwing all of her body weight toward the right but he catches her around the waist.

"Gotcha!" Izzie squeals and struggles to breakaway, in the process causing his fingers to roam her abdominal in a way that sends her into fits of laughter.

"Alex!" She tries tickling him back to catch some air but fails. "Stop it!" She can't breath. "Stop it!" With that he lets up and she settles. His arms are still loosely tied around her waist and her hands rest against his, both not wanting to break contact.

She turns to face him and her heart melts at the sight of a genuine smile. Not a smirk, but a smile that had been absent for the last couple months. A smile she didn't realize she'd missed so much until that very moment.

They stare at each other for what seems like hours. She sees many emotions flicker in his gaze, the last one resting sadly on uncertainty. Alex let's one last laugh escape and then breaks eye contact to lick the remaining chocolate from his finger himself.

He begins to pull away, but Izzie grabs him firmly by the wrist. They both look down at his her hand, preparing themselves for what was sure to follow. She begins to slide her hand up his arm to his shoulder, then to his neck and finally resting it gently on his cheek. This time when their eyes meet, she doesn't give him time to second-guess. For she brings her lips to his, letting the contact send chills of excitement and anticipation through her body.

He stands there letting her kiss him for a few seconds, savoring in the reality that it was her kissing him. Then Alex deepens the kiss, bringing one hand up to rest on the side of her face and the other guiding her hips into the cabinets for stability.

She grabs at the thermal material covering his stomach as her mouth opens, finally receiving that chocolate taste she had been craving from his mouth. She draws one leg up to wrap around his hip and he takes her eager hint, encircling his strong arms around her and lifting her up onto the counter.

Izzie releases a giggle that quickly turns into a moan as his hands push her forward, closing the distance between them and aligning their hips so that she could feel how hard he was. Their lips dance feverishly, her hungry hands roaming through his hair and his finding their way underneath her sweater.

Izzie lets one hand travel toward the seam of his pants, causing Alex to loose focus on the task before him. He kisses down her neck, making her arc back in pleasure. She brings her head back and opens her eyes, waiting for him to make his way back up to her lips. When he does, she uses her hands to guide his gaze to hers.

"I missed you." She whispers. An honest smile creeps onto his face again. He kisses her softly before responding.

"I missed you too Iz." Izzie grins as she leans forward for another kiss. Alex deepens the kiss and hears a familiar snap behind her. He smiles mischievously and Izzie laughs against his lips.

"My turn." Just as she begins to untie the string of his pants, both of their ears peak up at the recognizable creaking of footsteps in the kitchen hallway.

As they turn their heads, two sets of anxious eyes meet a very amused looking Meredith leaning idly against the kitchen entrance, arms folding across her chest.

"So I guess... Alex is feeling better?"


End file.
